Kim Ryeo Wook
Perfil *'Nombre:' 려욱 / Ryeo Wook. *'Nombre real:' 김려욱 / Kim Ryeo Wook. *'Nombre chino:' 麗旭 / Lì Xù *'Apodos:' Ryeonggoo, Eternal Maknae, Wookie *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Incheon, Corea del Sur *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarin, MC, Compositor y Modelo *'Altura:' 174cm *'Peso:' 55kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' O *'Signo Zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Signo Chino:' Conejo *'Familia: '''Padres y primo Jung Wook *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment **'Sub-Agencia:' Label SJ Biografía 'Debut' Kim Ryeowook (nacido el 21 de Junio de 1987 en Incheon, Corea del Sur) también conocido como Ryeowook, es un actor, cantante, bailarín y el segundo miembro más joven de la banda sur-coreana Super Junior. Tambien es una de las voces principales del grupo y además miembro de las sub-unidades: Super Junior K.R.Y. y Super Junior M. 'Actividades Solitario' Antes de entrar a su Servicio Militar era DJ en el programa de radio: Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira), reemplazando a sus compañeros Lee Teuk y Eun Hyuk quienes anteriormente eran los DJ's del programa. Su primera aparición fue en el programa "Starry Night" del canal MBC. El día 10 de Julio del 2018 concluyó su servicio militar. 'Solo Debut' El 28 de enero del 2016, Ryeowook debuto como solista con el lanzamiento de su primer mini álbum debut titulado, ''The Little Prince'. Dramas The Producers (KBS2, 2015, cameo, Ep.9) Obras de Teatro The curious incident of the dog in the night-time(2015)- Como Christopher Temas para Dramas *''Maybe Tomorrow'' - tema para The Queen’s Classroom (2013) *''If You Love Me More'' - tema para Myung Wol the Spy (2011) *''Like Nnow'' (junto a Dong Hae) - tema para It's Okay, Daddy's Girl (2010) *''Biting my Lips'' (junto a Sung Min y Kyuhyun) - tema para President (2010) *''Smile Again'' - tema para Home Sweet Home (2010) Películas *SMTOWN The Stage (2015) *Super Show 4 3D (2013) *I AM (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) *Super Show 3 3D (2011) *Attack On The Pin-Up Boys (2007) Programas de TV *Super TV (xtvN/tvN, 2018) *Celebrity Bromance (MBC , 2016.03.17) Hyung Sik (ZE:A) *The Boss is Whatching *Hello Counselor *Very private TV (25.3.2016 en adelante) (MBC, 2016) *Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS, 2016.01.29) *Radio Star (MBC, 2016.01.28) *Same Bed, Different Dream (SBS, 2016.01.23) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2016.01.23) *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2016) *Quiz to Change The World (MBC, 2015.10.02) - Junto a Kang In *Singing All Over The World/唱游天下 (Jiangsu TV, por emitir) - Junto a Eun Hyuk *ENTER K (YTN, 2015, MC, en emisión) *Running Man (SBS, 2015, EP. 233) *Entertainment Relay (KBS, 2015.01.31) - Junto al elenco del musical 'Agatha' *Super Junior M's Guest House (SBS, 2014-2015) *The Human Condition (KBS, 2014.11.22) - Junto a Eun Hyuk *A Song for You 3 (KBS, 2014, Ep. 14-15) *Star Gazing (MBC, 2014.09.18) - Junto a Lee Teuk, Shin Dong, Eun Hyuk y Kyuhyun *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2014.09.15) - Junto a Kim Hee Chul, Kang In y Shin Dong *Strongest Group/The Ultimate Group/最强天团 (Jiangsu TV, 2014.08.08) *Lee Young Dong PD's Food X-Files (Channel A, 2014.03.14) *Super Idol Chart Show (Mnet, 2014-2015, MC) - Junto a Sung Jong *Radio Star (MBC, 2013.10.09) *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2013.07.22) - Junto a Eun Hyuk y Henry Lau *Shinhwa Broadcast (JTBC, 2012, Ep. 28-29) *The Beatles Code Season 2 (Mnet, 2012, Ep. 20-21) *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2012, Ep 60-61) *Star Life Theater (KBS, 2012) *Saturday Night Live Korea 2 (tvN, 2012) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2012) *Super Junior Foresight (MBC, 2010-2011) *Oh My School (KBS, 2010, Ep. 6) *Night Star (KBS, 2010, Ep. 5) *Intimate Note (SBS, 2009, Ep. 24-25) *Star Golden Bell (KBS, 2009, Ep. 241) *Explorers of the Human Body (SBS, 2007-2008) *Super Junior Mini-Drama (Mnet, 2006) *Super Junior Adonis camp (KM, 2006) *Mystery 6 (Mnet, 2006) *Super Junior Full House (SBS, 2006) *Super Junior Show (KM, 2005-2006) Programas de Radio *Idol True Colors (MBC C-Radio, 2014.04.26, invitado) - Junto a Super Junior M *SimSimTaPa/Stop the Boring Time (MBC, 2014.04.08, invitado) - Junto a Super Junior M *SimSimTaPa/Stop the Boring Time (MBC, 2013.06.18, invitado) - Junto a Henry Lau *SimSimTaPa/Stop the Boring Time (MBC, 2013.04.11, invitado) - Junto a Eun Hyuk *Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS, 2011 - actualidad, DJ y locutor) Musicales *30歳の頃に (a la edad de 30) (2019) (Japón) *Sonata of Flame (2019) (Corea) *Sonata of Flame (2018) (Japón) *Agatha (2015) - Como Raymond *The Goddess is Watching (2014-2015) - Como Ryu Soonho *High School Musical (2013) - Como Troy Bolton *Temptation of Wolves (2011) - Como Kang Dongwon Discografía '''Corea 'Mini Álbum' 'Digital Single' 'Japón' 'Single' Temas para Musicales *"Start of Something New" - tema para High School Musical (2013) - Junto a Luna de F(x) Aportes Musicales Composiciones y Letras *"Love U More" - Super Junior: Sorry, Sorry - 3er Album Repackaged - "Solo letra, con Sung Min" (2009) Otras Composiciones y Letras *"Like A Cold" - "Solo composición" Premios Best DJ 2015- KBS Awards 2015 Colaboraciones *"When falling in love with a friend" - Beige (2010) *"Wish" - (TVXQ (DBSK) (2008) - Junto a Kyuhyun Concierto *'Ryeowook Concert "Ever Lasting Star" 2016' **19, 20 y 21 Febrero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SM Coex Artium Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: 'Super Junior **'Sub-grupos: 'Super Junior K.R.Y. y Super Junior M **'Posición: '''Vocalista Principal, Bailarín *'Educación: ' **Sangok Elementary **School Sangok Namjung School **Dukwon Art High School Composition Department **Inha University Bachelor of Arts in Theater and Film Inha University Graduate School of Cultural Management (Convergence Course, Master's Program) (Graduado) *'Periodo de entrenamiento: 'Fue un trainee de S.M. Entertainment por sólo dos meses, uniéndose a Super Junior semanas antes de su debut. *'Familia: 'Padres (es hijo único). Primo Jung Wook, miembro de F.I.X. *'Idiomas: 'Coreano (Lengua materna) y Chino Mandarín (avanzado). *'Instrumentos: 'Piano y saxofón *'Hobbies: 'Cantar, componer música, cocinar y DJ *'Religión: 'Católico *'Fanclub: 'El fandom comenzo a llamarse "Ryeosomnias" . Con el tiempo han surgido nombres como "''Ryeobiased" ''y "''Ryeostan". ''Pero el nombre con el que Ryeowook llama a sus fans es "''Ryeoksuni" . ''Muchos llaman al fandom "''Ryeoinsomnia" ''pero este es incorrecto. *Es considerado la cuarta mejor voz de Corea del Sur. *Antes de ser cantante sus profesores de escuela pensaba que el iba hacer profesor de música por su gran habilidad auditiva y musical *Fue trainee solamente 3 meses de la Sm antes de su debut *Ryeowook ama cocinar para los miembros pero el no come su propia comida. *Su pronunciación en chino mandarín es bastante buena. Él, Kyuhyun y Siwon son los que mejor dominan el idioma por sus actividades con Super Junior M. *En un programa chino los chicos de Super Junior M estaba jugando un juego de mímicas y la palabra a representar era "yi mao bu ba" (tacaño) y para representarla Hangeng se refirio a él siendo lo que entendieron con mayor claridad fueron: Siwon, KyuHyun y Donghae. *Por su participación en la película Attack On The Pin-Up Boys, fue nominado a ''Mejor Actor Secundario y Mejor Actuación Cómica en los Premios al Cine Coreano. *Canto junto a Hyolyn & Cho Kyu Hyun el tema Here I AM el programa de Super Junior Foresight Ep 6. *En el programa Super Junior Foresight EP 6 entrego un anillo de aureola a Bora de SISTAR *Compuso junto a Sung Min, la canción Love U More parte de la Edición Repackage de Sorry Sorry, el tercer albúm de Super Junior. *Ryeowook se graduó de la Universidad Inha el 24 de Febrero de 2012 junto a Choi Si Won. Ambos se especializaron en Teatro y Cine. *Le gusta mucho Winnie Pooh, Tanto que quisiera ser Christopher Robin *Le tiene miedo a los perros grandes. *Confesó ser fanboy de Teen Top y que su miembro favorito era Ricky. *Es considerado por los miembros como uno de los más sentimentales del grupo al igual que Eunhyuk. *Finalizando septiembre asistió por primera vez a un concierto de FTISLAND, en el cual estuvo con Amber Liu de F(x) y Nicole ex miembro de KARA. * Confesó junto a Sungjong en Super Idol Chart Show que no le gusta el café porque aún es como un bebé. *Iniciando el mes de marzo fue nombrado como embajador de turismo de Suiza junto a Lee Teuk y Cho Kyu Hyun, también denominados 'Amigos Suizos', para el periodo 2015-2016. *Kyuhyun ha reiterado que Ryeowook no le deja entrar a su dormitorio por la noche porque duerme completamente desnudo *Aprendió a beber de Kangin *Ha peleado en diferentes ocasiones con Siwon porque a este le gusta hacer hi5 mas de 2 veces esto haciendo que Ryeowook se enoje y grite con una voz muy aguda. *Muestra demasiado cariño al grupo novato MONSTA X como mandarles mensajes al twitter en uno de ellos mando mensaje a Yoo Ki Hyun MONSTA X por su participacion en un OST o mandarles aliento por sus promociones *En su viaje en solitario a NY fue acosado por un extranjero en el aeropuerto el cual le pidió su numero y lo llamo como hermosa sonrisa. *Su álbum debut se posicionó en el puesto #5 en el chart World Albums de Billboard, Ryeowook logro el #38 en el chart billboard social 50 siendo el octavo artista coreano en posicionarse en dicha lista y siendo el segundo artista solista coreano luego de PSY en lograrlo. *El 17 de marzo de 2016 SM Entertainment confirmó que la fecha de alistamiento en el ejercito de Ryewook es el 14 de junio de 2016 y su salida está programada para el 10 de Julio de 2018. *El 11 de Octubre comenzara su servicio militar. Luego de un entrenamiento de cinco semanas, servira como soldado por 21 meses. *Es el penúltimo miembro que ingresó el servicio militar. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Ryeo Wook Official Site SMTOWN Galería Ryeo Wook.jpg Ryeo Wook2.jpg Ryeo Wook3.jpg Ryeo Wook4.jpg Ryeo Wook5.jpg 20100628 sujuwebsite20.jpg Ryeo Wook7.jpg Ryeo Wook8.jpg Videografía RYEOWOOK - The Little Prince|The Little Prince Cosmic - Bada X Ryeowook|Bada & Ryeowook - Cosmic RYEOWOOK 려욱 '우리의 거리 (One and Only)' Special Video| One and Only RYEOWOOK 려욱 '너에게 (I'm not over you)' MV| I'm not over you RYEOWOOK 려욱 '취해 (Drunk in the morning)' MV| Drunk in the morning Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:SJ Label Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2016 Categoría:JSolista2019